


The Fanny Pack Mishap

by Dirkapitation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Gabriel turned soul bonds into people, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It starts there, M/M, Multi, Paul: YOU DIDN'T THNK ABOUT THE IMPLICATIONS, Slow Burn, That can happen at the same time, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel Fix-It, and some past tense might sneak in there, be prepared for A Lot of dramatic indenting, bonds arent necessarily romantic, but sometimes they are ;), i think, its all fun and games until Destiel MEETS Dean and Cas, just a little "guy who didn't like musicals" joke for ya, pop culture references, we'll see, without thinking about the consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirkapitation/pseuds/Dirkapitation
Summary: Souls are a very powerful thing.For better or for worse, fueled by love or hate, the energy produced by the emotions two souls make when they interact has always had potent magical implications.So, of course, Gabriel becomes the first to crack the code and give these bonds sentience in a pocket dimension.Which is all fine and good, until said pocket dimension is attacked by a powerful entity that forces out a handful of fusions, leaving the rest trapped inside.Now stranded in the Canon, fusions like Destiel, Suby, Danna, and Sabriel must team up with the Winchesters if they want any hope of saving their friends still stuck in The Pack. And in the meantime? They might just be able to make the Winchester's lives just a bit easier with their knowledge of what's to come.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. An Archangel's Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this to Wattpad because I figured that'd be pretty safe for a first story, but I figured I'd post here too since I'm not a COWARD. (yes I am. I am very small and I crave validation and I have no money. So you can imagine the kind of stress I am under.)
> 
> ANYWAY. Please enjoy my very niche idea and leave a lil comment. muah. ily.
> 
> Also just a heads up: the first chapter is supposed to leave a good impression and it might idk i don't claim to know your tastes but in my very critical opinion, it can and will be the shittiest, complete with weird dialogue and unnecessary exposition but if you just SIT TIGHT the story WILL get better. THIS IS THE WORST ONE I PROMISE. 
> 
> okay have fun

In terms of accidents, mishaps, mistakes, fuck-ups, and other general no-no's, Gabriel was well acquainted with the knowledge that he was prone to them.  
And these accidents quite often spiraled into spectacular, mind-boggling consequences that became either very hilarious or very painful.

In this instance, to the trickster angel's credit, he hadn't a clue that creating a Pocket dimension holder would result in such a mess.

And honestly, he didn't set out to intentionally create a means for demons and enemies of God to enter his own dimension and wreak havoc, or for his special little creations to meet their prototypes and for said prototypes to freak out about their existence, or for somehow managing to get Crowley to say the word "fanny-pack" out loud, but it sort of... spiraled. 

It all started when Gabriel was making a Pocket dimension, as he is known to do, and the Pocket he usually used to hold his Pocket dimensions became a Pocket too small to fit this particular little project of his.

And boy was it a great one.

The idea of making the energy of strong bonds of people into sentient fusions?

Genius.

The gender-bent dimension would always be a personal favorite, as well as the one where everyone Gabriel knew was a breed of dog (he liked to visit that one to pet Castiel, a black wolf with brilliant blue eyes when he was sad), but his creations were always... cheap imitations of the real thing. Gabriel's interpretations of his subjects.

It was like making very realistic puppets, set on elaborate stages and with the best screenwriting and acting- fine work, very life-like, but missing that oh so fascinating aspect of human unpredictability and choice that made them worth watching in the first place.

Gabriel's usual dimensional creatures weren't their own persons, and therefore their novelty wore off for him as soon as he tired of observing them in his Pocket.

But this one? This thing of beauty? The entertainment practically wrote itself.

The fusions were wild, unpredictable- constantly fluctuating because of the bonds that fueled their being, by the clashing and coming together of their "parent" personalities, by time and space and love and hate until they became about as sentient as a non-human could get.

They were beautifully chaotic, and Gabriel's undisputed favorites.

Which was why they needed a good playground! A world to play in, enemies to fight against, a home to thrive in! It would be only right to craft for them a world as complex as them to interact in, except... yeah.

The dimension ended up being too big.

Gabriel's Pocket was fit to bursting by the time he'd finished adding that diner or this creature or that hue in the sunset that would give the sentient bonds the authentic experience of life.

Of course, there were others, like Michifer and Bobvrelle and Chesterville and Winchester and Suby that manifested whenever the bonds were strong enough to constitute their existence, and that only added to the chaos since they spawned independently from Gabriel, fueled by the dimension itself.

So.

Gabriel had to find a bigger Pocket to hold this Pocket dimension. And sure, he shopped around, looking at this man-purse or that backpack or this lunch box until.

Until lo and behold.

The most efficient, hilarious, portable carrying device ever designed by man.

Gabriel could wear it casually, change its colors, look cute and take names whenever he wanted with his new and improved, dimension-holding, red-and-white polka-dotted ~Fanny Pack~.

It had a little green bow on it and everything.

He found it while he was on his weekly Candy Stock Up Trip in Target at 2 AM on a Thursday while wearing sweatpants and a green Loki hoodie stuffed between the Snickers and the Oreos.

It was a match made in heaven, basically.

As soon as he was finished purchasing his ridiculous amount of sweets with his latest victim's credit card, he strapped the damn thing right on his waist, imbued it with a little bit of that Trickster magic and Called It A Day.

The most ironic part of it all is that it wasn't the ~Fanny Pack~ itself that became the star of the show, so to speak, but the ones ripped from it.

Funny how that works.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usually, Gabriel brought the fusions gifts from his world (The Canon, as they had dubbed it) as a way to bribing them into loving him. Or at least, associate him with pie or sweets or other things they end up becoming obsessed with.

Today was no exception, the smell of a rather delicious apple pie wafting in the air and the soft rustling of a grocery bag, which contained ice cream and plastic silverware.

Gabriel let out a sharp, loud whistle, and before he could blink, several of his more active fusions surrounded him eagerly.

Destiel was already staring intensely at the pie, inches away from Gabriel, in that deathly still way that Cassie sometimes did when he was focusing on something important. It was only with years getting used to pulling that same angel dick move that Gabriel didn't jump when the admittedly taller fusion appeared.

"Well hello to you too, Dessy boy."

Gabriel received a muttered "Hello, Gabriel" for his troubles.

Danna had already stolen the grocery bag (as well as a kiss on the cheek) and was setting up the plates on a nearby picnic table, as the entrance from the opening of the ~Fanny Pack~ to their dimension. Today happened to be in a park, set in autumn during the golden hour.

Suby was the furthest from Gabriel, which is to say she wasn't invading his personal bubble; instead, she had opted to play coy and sit on a park bench to watch for an opportunity to swipe Destiel's slice.

Sabriel (his favorite, because Duh) was lazily flying above him, hands clasped behind his head, legs casually crossed; after all, he also possessed the ability to summon food and was therefore not as desperate as Destiel to get his hands on Gabriel's pie.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Miss me?"

Destiel blinked, then quirked his head to the side.

"You weren't gone long this time. We've kept busy."

"Yeah old man," drawled Sabriel the air, "Time works differently here, remember?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes in reply. Trust a fusion of his to be the brattiest of the bunch.

It was true that laws like time, space, gravity and power were more fluid here- he designed it that way to give the fusion more leeway in their development.

But it made keeping track of the little gremlins an absolute nightmare, and it was hard to predict how much time had passed for them as opposed to Canon Time.

Gabriel tried to be consistent on his end with about saying, twice a month or so on his end, but sometimes he'd appear in hours or months apart to them.

It didn't help that their world always shifted according to their whims and the portal's entrance was always in a different location, so he had no clue where or when he was going to be walking into every visit.

"The table's ready," Danna calls out from the picnic table, with Suby teleporting herself there in an instant.

Destiel refuses to move more than a couple of inches from Gabriel (the pie) and so chooses to accompany the archangel via boring old walking.

Sabriel, predictably, drifts along above Gabriel and Destiel to the picnic bench and made the mistake of being within arm's reach of Suby (who takes that opportunity to tug him down sharply).

"Hey—!" Sabriel squawks indignantly.

Suby, morphing her wicked grin into the very picture of innocence, cocks her head to the side in a decidedly Sam-like manner and goes, "What?"

Sabriel's face screws up and Destiel quickly places himself in between his siblings before they start throttling each other. Again.

"Guys," he says in a warning tone, and both of the fusions settle back down quickly- no one gets between Destiel and his pie unless they want to be smitten.

"She started it," Sabriel mutters under his breath.

"I didn't start anything—"

"You totally did, you snake—"

Suby blinks and her usually hazel eyes become pitch black, and Sabriel looks annoyed enough by her very existence to warrant a little trickster magic, so Destiel does the responsible thing and smacks them upside the head.

Gabriel and Danna watch them with amusement, the pie slices already served and already half consumed.

"So, really, how's it been, kiddo?" Gabriel asks Danna to the side with the three others beginning to fight in the background.

Other then Destiel, Danna could be the most trusted to actually keep him updated. Out of all the numerous fusions, only the ones who considered themselves young bothered to consistently interact with their Creator when Gabriel showed up. And of the four, Danna was the most down to earth.

Danna shrugged. "You were gone a couple of days. Michifer and Samifer have been pretty quiet, and Jimmiel, Bellen, and Jary have just been taking care of us at the yard since your last visit."

"Uh, Sabriel killed Suby again and she's still pretty butt-hurt about it, and Destiel has been listening to Bon Jovi nonstop since you gave him that iPod."

Gabriel nodded, a content smile on his face. None of the fusions stayed dead for long here, operating more on video-game rules than anything else, and they tended to take advantage of this rule, so a little bit of death now and then was common by now.

"And what about you?"

Danna hummed over a piece of pie; her craving for it was the same as Destiel but she was more subtle about it.

"Same old; took a couple of classes in that college we made earlier about journaling and I didn't really like it that much. Guess I'm just better with cars." She shrugged again and took another pie.

Gabriel was about to reply when something...shifted.

The air itself became deathly still, and Sabriel let go of his fistful of Suby hair to sniff at it. Suby also released her jaw from where it was clamped onto Destiel's arm, and Destiel "teleported" to be next to close to Gabriel (and to nurse his bite wound).

The ambient noises of the park- the rustling of autumn leaves, the chirping of birds and chattering of woodland animals, the soft bubbling of a nearby creek- all of it came to an abrupt stop that left them all bereft.

Destiel and Sabriel, the youngest of the group, clutched softly at Gabriel's sleeves as they stood by his sides "Guys--" she called out in warning- but by then everyone could not only smell the horde, but they could all damn well see it too.

The horde of screaming, howling demons was a massive, writhing cloud of black smoke and bloodthirsty intent so big that the storm blotted out the sky and plunged the world in famiscile night.

Eyes of black and red flashed and gleaming teeth already smeared in the blood of their fellow brethren gnashed.  
All assortments of nightmare fuel, from claws to tentacles to wings and faces of beasts all swirls with the black void of death and destruction that was hurtling towards them at breakneck speeds.

All at once no sounds became too many horrible sounds to keep track of, and the sight brought a chill to the very core of Gabriel's grace-- no one should have known about this place, let alone an entire horde of demons!

"Holy shit!" Sabriel swore, and a round of similar sentiments was shared among the small party.

Everyone except Suby unsheathed their angelic blades from their grace in hasty preparation for the fight (Suby, half-witch/half-demon/half Winchester, had to settle for her demon-killing knife).

Sabriel and Destiel met the abominations in the sky, their angelic nature temporarily overriding their human limitations in all their archangel and seraph might, respectively.

There was no need to speak for them; even though their brotherly bond as Winchesters were suppressed, Gabriel and Castiel had a bond as old as time, and they had fought so many battles together that they could fight as though they themselves were a fusion and not separate beings.de of him and scanned their surroundings for any signs of danger (though they'd punch anyone who called them out on it).

The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of their own labored breathing and rustling of clothes; they glanced at each other with wide eyes, wanting to check that they were all mutually freaking out but too scared to break the heavy silence. 

It was Suby who detected the danger first; the unmistakable stench of demonic sulfur. 

It was a terrifying sight; raw angelic power set against the forces of pure evil, with Danna quickly joining the fray and Suby providing support and picking off the stragglers from below.

Even though they were caught by surprise, it should have been a cakewalk for the fusions.

Should have been, being the key phrase.

The horde, if not multiple hordes, were so numerous in the sky that it quite literally felt like battling a thunderstorm- albeit a violent, sentient one that had all sorts of nasty surprises.

For every ten Sabriel, Destiel, and Danna smote, twenty more took their place in a ferocious battle of stamina. Destiel had the combined wit of a Winchester and the strength of a Seraph, but even with his flashes of angelic grace and prowess with his angelic blade, it felt like he was only delaying something inevitable.

Sabriel was significantly more powerful with his powers of an archangel, trickster god, and also being a Winchester, but that just made their opposition focus on him, which wasn't...ideal.

Danna was by far the weakest in terms of sheer strength, especially since her grace was volatile at best, but having even a drop of grace meant having immense power due to the very nature of grace itself. She acted as aerial support, darting between the two others to hack away at potentially lethal blows.

They couldn't die here, not permanently, but it took time to revive- time no one could spare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiel has had his fair share of battles. It was a given in his clusterfuck of a "life" in his dimension. What spirits and demons and wendigos and whatever else he hunted with his family, Dean and Castiel's memories more than made up for his inexperience.

But this fight was bigger than any fight Dean and Castiel fought, and pulling from every little dirty trick they knew could only stall the sheer numbers that overwhelmed the fusion.

All his senses were barraged by screaming and the stench of gore and death, his trenchcoat and blade soaked with demon blood.

Time was always strange and fluid here and there was rarely ever any use in keeping track of it, but Destiel knew that it had been only a couple of hours and he was already stretched to his limits, his fear and adrenaline the only thing keeping his wings flapping and sword swinging.

"Big ugly, on your left!" A warning from Sabriel, saving Destiel one helluva cut to his shoulder by a truly disgusting looking demon that had lunged at his blind spot.

By this time, all the angelic and hunter inclined fusions had shown up at the battlefield just as the second wave had hit.

Jarry, Jimiel, Bellen, and Chesterville, and all the heavy hitters had shown up and were either duking it out by air or mowing down imps on the ground. The more toxic fusions, like Michifer and Samifer and Megstiel and the rest, were suspiciously absent from the chaos. Gabriel was nowhere to be found.

Destiel was back to back with Jimiel, his surrogate dad and now fellow soldier. The sound of Jimiel's flapping wings, just as black and deadly as his own were a comfort to Destiel.

They had fought so many battles and their combined chemistry made them a force to be reckoned with, but it still wasn't enough.

"Des," his dad shouts over the cacophony of screeching, "get to the Gate!" Jimiel's face was desperate and there's blood that frames his chin.

Until now, Destiel has been terrified, but there was a disconnect from it.

Like how he felt all things- like nothing was truly real because nothing ever was real, and that this too would pass.

Just like hell would, just like heaven would, just like death and pain because there was nothing in this dimension that could permanently hurt him and those he loved.

At least until today, right now, when he knows exactly what Jimiel is implying and just how permanent his crazy plan would be.

"Dad--!" He protests, because like hell would he escape like a deserter while his dad, while his family was still fighting tooth and nail-

But it's in this moment that Jimiel's expression morphs from a desperate father to a determined soldier- the shifting between Jimmy Novak's parental instincts and Castiel's strategic mindset mixing within him as he holds out a battered hand to Destiel's forehead-

The next part Destiel can only recall in bits and pieces.

He remembers seeing the Gate, a bright, pulsing gateway that all fusions usually avoid hovering at the edge of the world.

He remembers the demons that had clung to him during his trip still trying valiantly to shred him to pieces, clinging and tearing at flesh and feathers before He had wildly flung his sword in panic.

He remembers seeing flashes of his sibling's face near the gate with him, likely also teleported by the other adult fusions.

He remembers the air being free of Death's stench- flashes of trees-

Panic, 

Fear, 

Pain,

And the familiar beam of headlights before he hit the pavement below.


	2. Wounded Angels and Freaky Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get a surprise. This surprise leads to some interesting questions and little answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was a good person I probably would have started here. 
> 
> Anyways I'm writing chapter 3 as we speak (or you read) and I have several chapter outlines and arcs already planned out so enjoy!!
> 
> muah. kisses. ily.

The road that stretched from Sam and Dean's last job of a weird hunt involving a suicidal teddy bear and cursed wishing well in Concord, Washington to Bobby's headquarters in Sioux Falls was barren, save for one 1967 Chevy Impala that glided on the rain-soaked road.

The night was a misty one, crisply chilling as the wind whipped droplets of water in such a way that would make the car dank with cold if it wasn't for the wonders of car heating.

Her occupants are kept toasty warm within the confines of her metal embrace, one long since passed out in the passenger seat and the other in highway hypnosis as he grips her steering wheel.

This was Dean Winchester's favorite time of night.

When there's no brother conscious with questions or teasing quips to pass back and forth like a beer after a hard hunt but curled up the way only a behemoth like Sam can manage.

When Baby's purr is under his feet and wrapped around him like a mother's caress and her wheel is warmed under his calloused hands.

When the mist that whips across his window makes interesting shapes as they pass away, and his mind becomes filled with everything and nothing at once, Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background for ambiance.

It's nice until softly crackling static from the radio breaks Dean's concentration as his eyes flicker to it.

Dean frowns.

"Sammy- hey, Sammy?"

Sam snorts and shakes his head, still mostly asleep when he shakes his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"The radio, Sammy, listen- this road shouldn't be haunted, right?"

Sam holds the opinion that questions should be off-limits until a least a minute after he wakes, but the urgency in Dean's tone jolts him nonetheless, even if his brain is still rebooting.

A lifetime of snapping awake at a moment's notice as a hunter doesn't hurt, either.

"Uh, no I don't think so- it's not getting cold and no ghost would be this close to Sioux Falls, so-" 

Dean opens his mouth to reply when the radio static gets louder, distorting screams fluctuating widely from the still comfortably warm car.

Sam fumbles for the EMF reader and a tape recorder and turns both on- the EMF reader is silent, so ghost activity was definitely out. The tape recording would help decipher what was being said in the static later.

The Winchester glance at each other- not quite panicked, but definitely wary and confused like This is weird and nothing's happening yet but something might soon, sort of look.

The radio is flipping channels now, too quick for any tune to catch. Other than being creepy, it's harmless, so Dean shrugs and focuses on the road.

And that's when the Winchesters see The Storm.

The night, though foggy and dark with sleet, is nowhere near as bad at That Big Swirling Storm that seems right on top of the Impala. Lightning streaks across the sky like God Himself was throwing a hissy fit and a pandemonium of thunder and howling fills their ears seconds later.

And That Storm was definitely not there thirty seconds ago. Not even so much as low rumbling gave it away.

"Dean-!" Sam sounds panicked and Dean's right there with him, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Sonuvabitch-!"

The Storm was already top of them, and they had no choice but to drive through it.

Sleet turns to rain and rain mixes with hail and then the sky goes dark as Baby's windshield wipers valiantly try to keep up with the violent torrent of the storm.

Dean eases off the accelerator, though he wishes he could just gun it to Bobby's, especially with him being so close, but the road is mostly water and the risk of potholes and lack of brake control is too high to Not Slow the Hell Down.

Dean and Sam can barely hear themselves think over the sheer noise of The Storm, the roaring thunder, shrieking wind, hail pelting itself against Poor Baby, and what sounds suspiciously like screaming.

It's a friggin' light show up there too- Dean's seen a lot of freaky deeky shit but the little mammal hairs on his neck and arms were raised up in primal fear from the power arching from those flashes of light, illuminating the road. And the faces- horrific, intangible faces the size of skyscrapers that swirled in the clouds-

"DEAN, STOP THE CAR!!" Sam shrieked at the top of his voice, and Dean was surprised he even heard him, let alone slammed the breaks in time to avoid the arch of light that landed directly in front of them.

It was the biggest one, too- like the sky itself opened up (and if the resounding Crack that reverberated throughout his bones was anything to go by, maybe it did-).

The faces in the sky roared, Dean and Sam blinded by pure white-

and then the sky went still.

Just as suddenly as the storm appeared, it left, taking even the freezing rain that was there before.

Dean could still feel his bones trying to rattle out of his body. One by one, he peeled his fingers from the steering wheel and looked over at Sammy.

"You-you're alright, Sammy?" His voice was a little shaky but otherwise steady.

Sam was pale, his body trembling just as bad as Dean, but he knew they'd both snap out of it in a couple of minutes- Sam nodded jerkily as he licked his lips.

"Yeah-yeah I'm. I'm fine- Dean, what do you think- wait, look at this."

Sam's fearful tone became focused as he gestured in front of the car- where a steaming crater lay just a few feet away. 

A crater that contained a sprawled out, beaten-to-hell angel inside of it, the shadows of huge wings spilling out from the crater to Dean's feet.

An angel wearing a tattered, bloodied, unmistakable 

trench coat.

"Cas-!" The cry was ripped from Dean's throat before his brain caught up with his eyes, his body already thrumming with adrenaline and protect find out what's wrong is he okay what happened what can I do to fix this, a jumble of thoughts that lead him to kneel beside him, Sammy's shadow cast sharply against Baby's headlights.

Dean instinctively checked for a pulse and found it, weak but there against trembling hands.

He had no idea what to do, no clue what Cas needed, if he would even make it after whatever That Storm was. He hadn't known Cas for long- but he still owed him, still felt a lot about him and no one deserved to die like this- bleeding out on some road.

At least, until he realized that the angel in the crater was not Cas. 

Even with his extensive injuries that reminded Dean of hell- it wasn't right. He didn't feel right, even though Dean's gut and head felt palpable relief as if he knew him all the same.

His features were too-too young, and his body was too lean, too... childish to be Castiel's vessel.

Not only that but his clothes weren't right- a ripped ACDC T-shirt under a red flannel replaced a suit and backward tie ( a good choice in bands, Dean's dumb brain thought absently); instead of slacks and dress shoes, there were grease-stained jeans and combat boots. 

It was as if Cas went back in time, became a teenager, and threw a trenchcoat on over one of Dean's outfits before getting the crap kicked out of him.

He was unconscious, so Dean couldn't check if those piercing blue eyes were still the same, but Dean's gut still registered this angel as Cas, as someone worth protecting, worth the churning worry in his gut even if some of the details were a little iffy.

"Sammy, get the first aid kit!" Dean barked, shaking off the last of his jitters and shifting into Hunter Mode where getting things done was the priority.

Sammy's shadow retreated and lengthened in front of Dean and teen Cas for a moment before the kit was dropped on the ground.

The Winchesters got to work, wiping teen Cas's face of blood, setting a dislocated shoulder, disinfecting claw marks, the usual things after a hunt and little more, murmuring to each other to request iodine or bandages until teen Cas stopped resembling angel paste and looked more like a mummy.

Eventually, when nothing else could be done with a hunter's tool kit, the Winchesters carefully picked up the angel and set him in the backseat of the car.

The shadows of his wings followed him, still flickering in and out between the physical plane and wherever they existed. Luckily, they seemed to curl up in the car on their own.

It wasn't until teen Cas was safely enveloped in Baby's back seat and they were on the road again that Dean was able to breathe.

Sam seemed similarly shell-shocked now that he wasn't busy sewing up an angel or flipping out at a storm. 

After a bit, Sam spoke up. "Dean," he murmured, his expression searching, "we're gonna take him to Bobby's, right? To figure out what happened?"

"I'm not fucking stupid, of course, we're takin' him to Bobby's, he needs- he needs help, more than help, Sam, he needs a friggin' hospital and Bobby's the closest thing we've got. He may not be our Cas, but- but dammit he's still Cas."

"I know, I agree with you, Dean, I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page with this whole 'Not-Cas' thing." Sam's voice was soothing, the same tone he used when dealing with a Stressed Dean.

"Besides," Sam continued, "we need some serious answers- who or-or where this Cas is from, what happened to him and why, and how to even stop whatever-"

"Yeah well, we'll talk answers when the kid wakes up- "

"If he even wakes up-"

"Oh he'll wake up," Dean snaps back as he locks his jaw, as if his own stubbornness will make up for the damage done to teen Cas or whoever the hell was passed out in the backseat.

"...Ok..." Sam reluctantly agreed, knowing he wouldn't be able to change Dean's mind while he was like this. He felt bad for Dean, knowing Dean and Cas had a special connection, and that this must be killing Dean.

"What are we going to do with him when he wakes up?"

Dean's knuckles turned white with the strength of his grip on the steering wheel.

"What we do best. Wing it." 

end of conversation hung suspended in the air between them, but Sam heard it loud and clear.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and sighed, glancing at the angel in the back before fixing his gaze on the blurring visage of passing trees.

With that Baby fell silent and remained that way until they arrived at Bobby's.

Once they pulled to a park in front of the old auto shop both hunters climbed out of the Impala. 

Dean turned to grab 'Not Cas' from the back seat while Sam headed inside to retrieve Bobby and the remaining supplies they would need to finish patching up the wounded angel.

It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh!! plot happened!! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts! what did you like? didn't like? favorite quote? the fact that you're reading this at an ungodly hour when you should be doing something else? If I should add a dog to the story aka suggestions? criticism? 
> 
> Either way, if you're reading this then thank you, ily, you deserve good things, and I hope you return for chappie 3 :D


	3. Yeah so there IS news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oogway: there is no good or bad news, only news. 
> 
> Shifu: okay, but tai lung is coming?? 
> 
> Oogway: oh shit

GOOD NEWS 

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC OR THIS IDEA. I DO plan on writing and continuing, and i have a set idea throughout the whole thing 

BAD NEWS 

I will be revising this trash and positing the fanny pack mishap under an new fic so this husk will be left behind. Since its carona time and i have hired someone to be my beta this means that i will hopefully post a chapter once or twice a week until the story is completed. Thank you all so far who left kudos, commented, all that good stuff and who will hopefully continued to read the NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION, which will be up HOPEFULLY TOMORROW. 

I love you all, stay safe, and wash you hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is expository shit it's okay I know and thank you for hanging on. honestly, I wouldn't mind if you just skipped this one and read chapter 2 but something something i need to stick to my guns and not question myself so I'm gonna leave this chapter as is. probably. for now.


End file.
